Occasionally, whether due to equipment failure (e.g., a satellite malfunction), weather, atmospheric conditions, or some other occurrence, a first television channel may not be able to be accessed by television channel receiving equipment (e.g., receiving equipment, set top box (STB), or satellite tuner). However, in many cases, an available second channel may be presenting the same content as the unavailable first channel. For example, the second channel may be a standard-definition television channel presenting the same content as the high-definition first television channel. If a subscriber is not accustomed to tuning to the second channel, the subscriber may assume that the content of the first television channel is not currently available. This may result in upset subscribers contacting a television service provider. In such instances, the solution until the first television channel is fixed may be informing the subscribers of how to tune to the second television channel.
Such an arrangement may be inconvenient for the subscribers (they may need to call the television service provider) and/or the television service provider (it may need to field a large number of calls if the outage of the first television channel is widespread). Such a potentially inefficient arrangement may result in excessive costs to the television service provider and/or frustration of the television service provider's subscribers.